


Шестая заповедь

by Big_Fish



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так что, мы оба мертвы, Финч?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестая заповедь

Летние сумерки были такими же густыми и приторными, как чуть подтаявшее сливочное мороженое с черничным сиропом. На втором этаже библиотеки не было окон, но Джон чувствовал, как воздух подрагивает в томительном предвкушении. На город надвигалась гроза. Он с заметным удовольствием потянулся, лениво скосил глаза на своего молчаливого компаньона и спросил: 

– Так что, мы оба мертвы, Финч? 

Гарольд Финч, как раз решивший вернуть обратно на полку потрепанный томик Гомера, так и застыл с занесенной рукой. 

– Ч-что вы имеете в виду, мистер Риз? – справившись с первым потрясением, осторожно спросил он.

– Да ладно тебе, Гарольд, я работал в разведке, если ты забыл, и привык обращать внимание на мелочи, – усмехнулся Риз.

– И что же это за «мелочи»? – тихо уточнил Финч, присаживаясь на край стола, прямо напротив Риза.

– Во-первых, библиотека.

Финч скептически поднял бровь.

– Что с ней?

– Почему все книги здесь такие старые?

– Потому что я люблю раритетные издания, – пожал плечами Финч, но даже для него самого это прозвучало как-то недостоверно, будто он повторял заученную давно фразу.

– Может и так, – не стал спорить Риз. – Только я нашел архив – это здание сгорело еще в 85-ом. Дотла. Сгорели все до единой книги, которые здесь хранились, сгорели все перекрытия, даже потолок обвалился. Такое невозможно восстановить.

– Думаю, вы ошибаетесь, если приложить максимум…

– Меня не видят люди, если я не хочу обратного, - прервал его Риз.

– Я думал, мистер Риз, вас в разведке как раз такому и обучали.

– Вчера в меня выстрелили, – не обратил внимания на саркастичное замечание Риз. – Пуля попала прямо в грудь, а я даже ничего не почувствовал. Только потом, когда снял рубашку, увидел обожженные отверстия с обеих сторон. Прошла навылет. На мне не осталось ни царапины, можешь убедиться, – Джон демонстративно начал расстегивать рубашку.

– Не надо, – смутился Финч, нервно взмахнув руками, – я вам верю.

– Что же с нами случилось, Гарольд? – вернулся к прежнему вопросу Риз.

– Вы верите в призраков, мистер Риз?

– Смотря, что ты понимаешь под «призраками», Финч. Я верю, что все плохое, что мы совершили, не исчезает бесследно. Оно преследует нас до тех пор, пока мы не искупим свою вину.

– Так и есть. Считайте, что мы умерли, но вместо Рая или Ада попали в Чистилище. Кто знает, когда мы расплатимся за все грехи, совершенные при жизни. Может быть – никогда.

Они помолчали некоторое время, думая каждый о своем.

– Как я умер? – наконец разорвал молчание Риз.

– Вы не помните? – с интересом посмотрел на него Финч.

– Китай. Думаю, что все случилось именно там. Мы с моей напарницей получили одинаковые приказы – уничтожить друг друга после выполнения основного задания. Кто-то хотел обрубить концы. 

– Вероятно, так оно и было, – пробормотал Финч, неловко отведя глаза. 

– А что случилось с тобой, Гарольд?

– Автомобильная авария. В машине моего друга Нейтана испортили тормоза. Думаю, никто не любит лишних свидетелей, мистер Риз. 

Они опять провалились в задумчивое молчание. Где-то далеко громыхнула гроза, секунда – и ливень дробью застучал по крыше, наполнив тишину уютным гулом летнего дождя.

Риз задумчиво рассматривал потолочные балки и думал сразу о многом. Финч, наоборот, о многом старался не думать. Например, о том, что в закрытом на ключ нижнем ящике его стола хранится вырезка из газеты полугодовой давности с броским заголовком «Ужасная трагедия: «зеленый берет» в отставке Джон Риз убил мужа своей бывшей возлюбленной и покончил жизнь самоубийством». Или о том, что после той аварии он мог уйти вместе с Нейтаном, и только жажда мести заставила его остаться. Он хотел увидеть как каждый, кто замешан в их с Нейтаном гибели, сгорит в адском пламени. Он хотел их смерти. Преданная шестая заповедь клеймом была выжжена на их с Джоном душах. 

Но впереди у них целая вечность, чтобы это искупить.


End file.
